Capacitors such as a solid electrolytic capacitor and an aluminum electrolytic capacitor are used for personal computer and television. A solid electrolytic capacitor having low Equivalent Series Resistance (ESR) is used as peripheral equipment of CPU of personal computer. An aluminum electrolytic capacitor is used for back light of a liquid crystal television. Such capacitors have been demanded to have a smaller size and a larger capacity.
The aluminum electrolytic capacitor includes a capacitor element including an anode foil having a dielectric film on a surface thereof and a cathode foil having a dielectric film on a surface thereof, which are wound with a separator interposed therebetween. As the anode foil, an aluminum foil is used. Aluminum oxide as the dielectric film is formed by anodic oxidation of the aluminum foil.
Since aluminum oxide has a low dielectric constant and a low capacity, instead of aluminum oxide, titanium nitride oxide having a high dielectric constant has been considered to be formed as the dielectric film.
Examples of information on prior art documents related to the above include patent literatures 1 and 2.